


Welcome Home

by thiscountrywillgoupinflames



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscountrywillgoupinflames/pseuds/thiscountrywillgoupinflames
Summary: This is just a short piece I had to do for school, but I loved it SOOOO MUCH I had to post it for y'all. Sorry I haven't been working on At Least it Was Here in a while (damn it's been months), I've hit a bit of writer's block with it, but I'll pick it up soon and get through the third chapter. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Mori/Io
Kudos: 1





	Welcome Home

She was running. She wasn’t sure from what yet, just that she was running. And fast. Whatever it was that was chasing her was gaining ground, and she was sure she was caught. All at once, she came tumbling down, dirt in her face, scrapes on her knees; and someone sitting on her chest, making her unable to breathe.

 _Are you with them?_ They ask. But she doesn’t know what they mean, so she asks.

 _Who?_ And they laugh, long and hard, and it scares her. So she tries to run again, be free and go home. But they lean harder, and ask again.

 _Are you with them? Are you?_ She still doesn’t know, tries to remember where she came from, why she was running; but those memories seem to have been erased. Gone, into an abyss.

 _What are you talking about?_ She asks, sticking with questions for her own safety. Giving an answer now could mean certain death, at least that’s what her mind told her. They looked down at her, leaned in, and she was able to identify them. Mid-twenties, most likely female, scars down her face, an amused smirk that made her flush.

 _Who are you?_ She asks, and the other woman’s bravado falters, just slightly. There’s a pause.

 _Io. At least that’s what they call me._ Io, Io, Io. She thinks she remembers a name like that. Io. At once Io gets up and drags her forward, determined to get somewhere. Suddenly, a camp appears, and Io brings her to it. A group of people crowds around her, trying to get a good look at her. She covers her face, but Io pulls her hands down.

 _It’s okay. They won’t hurt you._ She still isn’t convinced, and with everyone around her she feels overwhelmed, suffocated. She feels lightheaded, and dizzy. Her knees buckle and she falls, losing consciousness quickly. She sees Io drop down by her side, worry on her face, but she doesn’t move to help; she just sits there, motionless. 

When she wakes up, she sees the same people around her, Io still at her side. She can’t remember what happened, or how she got here. Everything feels fuzzy, like she’s viewing this from above. Io tells her she had a panic attack, from claustrophobia. She didn’t know she had claustrophobia. They bring her to a big room, with two chairs. In one sat a boy, a little younger than her maybe. The other they brought her to, told her this was hers. Engraved in it was the word _Mori_. She’s not sure what it is.

 _What’s that?_ She pointed to the engraving.

 _That’s your name. It means death_ . Mori looks at the boy next to her, a different engraving on his. _Vivet._ She wonders what that means.

 _His means Life. Every hundred years two new rulers of life and death are appointed at random. This is the tradition and you cannot fight it._ Mori looks over at Io, who looks down in embarrassment.

 _You knew this?_ She asks.

 _Yes, but only because it’s my job. Not many know about these traditions._ She sees the red on Io’s cheeks, and wonders if there’s more to the story than she’s letting on.

 _Will Io stay with us?_ She asks.

 _Yes,_ they answer _, she’s your betrothed. So it says in the prophecy._ Mori understands Io’s nervousness now.

 _Could I have a word with Io?_ She asks, and no sooner than she asks it does everyone clear out of the room, even Vivet. She realizes she has some power over these people now. 

Mori looks over at Io, sees the worry on her face, and feels herself soften.

 _Hey_. She says, walking over.

 _Hey._ They look at each other uncertainly, not sure how to address each other after the events that just passed.

 _Do you know anything else about how the tradition works? What do I do? When’s the wedding? Am I immortal? Could someone give me a tour? I don’t really know where we are._ The questions came tumbling out of her, one after the other, but Io comforts her with a hand on her arm.

 _It’s going to be okay. We’ll work through it together, that’s why we’re here. They saw our bravery and strength, and chose us._ This calms Mori down a little, and with all the days happenings she feels tired. No, exhausted.

 _Do you know where my room is?_ She assumes being the ruler of Death had to mean she had a space here.

 _Um, actually we share a room, being engaged and all that, but I want to explore a little. It’s the third down the hall to the left._ Mori turns, starts walking to her room, but she feels a hand on her arm. She’s spun around, and before she knows it Io kisses her, quick and soft; and then it’s gone.

 _Welcome home,_ she says.


End file.
